Always
by LunaDarkwing
Summary: Jasper and Bella were deeply in love before Jasper was drafted into the Civil War. When Bella learns he went MIA, she is devestated and believes he is dead. Present day, she is a powerful vampire who still mourns her true love  more inside!
1. Chapter 1

The wind swirled hauntingly around the grave, whispering an eerie melody. Beautiful, no doubt, almost as smooth as velvet, but the loneliness added a roughness. I hung my head back as if to gaze at the grey sky, instead I closed my eyes. Snowflakes gently fell on my face like gentle caresses as I listened to the melancholy song. It reminded me of his voice, both incredibly pure and slightly raspy all at once. The breeze hummed the tune he used to sing to me, all those years ago; I sang with it.

_Oh, all the money that ere I spent,_

_I spent it in good company._

_And all the harm that ere I've done,_

_Alas it was to none but me._

_And all I've done_

_For want of wit_

_To memory now I can't recall._

_So fill to me the parting glass_

_Goodnight and joy be with you all. _

I let the last note ring out across the deserted cemetery as the wind ruffled my long chestnut hair. It was an old Irish song that his mother used to sing to him when he was little, or so he used to tell me. A faint smile graced my lips remembering when he used to sing it to me to help calm or comfort me. I remembered his voice as he held me to him. The way he used to smell of spices and earth, absolutely wonderful. I knew I would cry if I could, and again was surprised at the clarity of my memories of him. Everything else was cloudy and muddled, but not him. Never him.

I finally opened my eyes and stared down at the old headstone, reading the words I had already memorized.

_In loving memory of Major Jasper Andrew Whitlock _

_1848-1867 MIA_

_You will be dearly missed_

And yet no one knew how dearly. Jasper had been drafted into the confederate army in the civil war, and advanced rapidly on the chain of command. A Major after only one year, he was the youngest soldier at his rank in the entire forces. I felt my chest swell with pride at the thought. But it was not to last, he went missing in the line of duty.

He broke his promise.

_I stood in the doorway of the little house, tears stinging in my eye. My long hair was loose about my shoulders, but I could hardly think of the impropriety at a time such as this. I was waiting for him; he had said he would come before he had to leave. I abandoned my shawl as the air of the night was warm already. When would he arrive? I stared anxiously up at the clear Texas sky. Even though I had just settled here from the east, I was already thinking of it as home. _

_I heard hoof beats and looked up to see a man halting a black stallion._

"_Whoa," he muttered to the horse before dismounting. _

_As he strode forward I could clearly make out his features in the moonlight, despite the black hat he wore. He looked in his early twenties, but I knew him to only be nineteen. Honey blonde hair fell in waves to about his chin, framing his high cheekbones and strong jaw. He had tanned skin that was in stark contrast to his stunning, ice-blue eyes, which were staring at me with such love and intensity that it took my breath away. He was beautiful. _

"_Jasper," I cried and ran into his arms. He pulled me to his chest and sighed in relief._

"_Bella," he breathed, holding me tighter. His voice was so smooth. I felt myself melt against him._

_He pulled away gently to look into my eyes. I tried to send all of the love I felt towards jasper, causing him to smile slightly; I felt his love for me in his eyes. But the sadness of our situation grew tendrils of despair in my foolish happiness. He was leaving. I might not ever see him again. I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks, crying silently. I bit my lip, willing the water to halt. _

_Jasper pulled me too him again, humming _The Parting Glass_ and stroking my hair. We stayed like that for a long time, just holding each other, neither of us wishing to release our embrace. Finally he drew away, reaching into his shoulder bag. He pulled out a small white box._

"_Bella," Jasper said in his silky accent. "I have ta go. My regiment will be expectin' me soon." His voice was laced with the pain we shared. I momentarily panicked. I didn't realize how real this was, that he truly had to leave me, that there was no guarantee that I would never see his face, hear his voice, feel his touch. _

"_Please, don't forget me." I whispered._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, I will never forget you. Don't you doubt that." Jasper's eyes bored into mine, begging me to understand his feelings. And I did; I felt them. _

"_Never, never," I replied with a smile._

_He retuned my grin and returned his attention to the box I had forgotten he was holding. Quickly lifting the lid, he looked at me, showing me what lay inside. A delicate gold heart rested on a beep blue velvet pillow. I gasped at its elegance. A strand of small diamonds encircled the shape. In the center of the heart a single word was engraved; _Always.

"_It's beautiful," I breathed. He smiled, and clasped the necklace on me._

"_I give this to you with a promise. We will see each other again." His eyes sparkled with the truth and love in his vow. I nodded my head once._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, Darlin'. Always."_

I never saw him again. I never saw his face, heard his voice or felt his touch. It killed me, every day for my immortal life; to love someone so much you could hardly bear it, and know that they died over a hundred years ago. I played with the heart-shaped locked that graced my neck. It was gold, decorated with a single word. _ Always._ I had never taken it off, not even during my change. The thought of Jasper was the only thing that helped me through the pain, only his promise. And even then, when I knew he can never come for me, when I knew that he was dead, I still believed him. I still believed that he loved me, that he would come for me. I knew it was impossible, but I could not help but hope.

It was why I came here, every year on the anniversary of his disappearance, to his grave. To talk to him, Jasper, my lost love. To tell him that my silent heart still belonged to him, the only one I could remember clearly from my veiled human memories. And that was why I would never stop visiting him and hoping he could somehow hear me.

I sighed deeply, wishing I could just take a break from all the turmoil, wishing I could sleep. Not for the first time either. Shaking my head, I tried to clear my head of all regretful thoughts. This day was for Jasper, as it was every year. Not a time to pity myself for things out of my control.

I silently dropped a crimson rose on the resting place of my beloved, feeling sadness that overwhelmed my senses. I turned away, wishing once again that I could cry. I walked at swift human pace, in case someone was watching. My eyes were glued to the cemetery floor. That was until I ran headfirst into a slab of stone.

I looked up to see it was no stone at all, but a person. Another vampire to be exact, he had the scent and appearance of one. The chalky white skin, the bruise-purple bags beneath his eyes, the beautiful features. The only thing that surprised me was the color of the stranger's eyes. They were a liquid topaz, dark butterscotch. _A vegetarian,_ I thought. Just like me. He couldn't know that, though, as my eyes were neither gold nor blood read. They were an icy blue, both cold and warm at once, because that is the way I willed them to be. They were _his _eyes.

The strange vampire cocked his head to one side a look of frustration on his face. What on earth did he have to be irritated about? I was the one jolted from my thoughts._ Stupid vampire._

"Who are you?" I asked, coolly polite. I was not exactly happy to be having a conversation with someone other than Jasper, not here.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he answered smoothly. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"Isabella Swan." I was still hesitant with any information.

He smiled then, crookedly. I had to admit he was handsome, but he was a vampire. They all were. "Would you mind if I asked… well what you are?"

"Same as you," I laughed. "I just manipulate my eye color to blend with the humans more easily." He shot me a puzzled look. "I can will anything I need, and it will happen. It is an extra ability." I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

"That's very interesting," he commented, impressed. He should, I knew firsthand that powers like mine were highly uncommon. I could manipulate people's appearances and thoughts, as well as my own. I was also skilled at willing the physical, like conjuring a bottle of blood, but that was far more difficult. I was barely beginning to get the hang of it within almost two hundred years.

"Can you do anything like that?" I inquired. He chuckled.

"Yes, I can read minds. But not yours, for some reason. I wonder why that is," he mused. I just smiled at him. Yes this Edward Cullen had disturbed my reverie, but that didn't give me any excuse to dislike him. In fact, he seemed as if he wasn't bad company to keep. Maybe that was just my loneliness talking.

We started walking slowly along the graveyard path, just meandering. We talked about philosophy, art, literature, music, everything. It was nice to have someone to talk to after all these years, to tell your feelings to. Edward and I were instant friends, after those first few awkward moments.

Still, I felt slightly guilty. Today was my one special day with Jazz, or at least his memory. And that memory was far more important than anything, even my new friend.

"Edward," I said. "I'm afraid that I can't stay and chat any longer. I'm sorry… it's just… any other day…" I trailed off. How could he understand?

He smiled gently, looking like he wanted to ask me something. "Sure, Bella. No problem." But it still seemed as if there was something he was hiding.

"Edward?" I asked suspiciously.

He swallowed before speaking. He reached out to take my hand in his, oh-so-hesitantly. I was shocked, no idea what to do. So I let him hold it. It was nice, no crazy fireworks, but nice.

"Will you meet me here tomorrow? I- I want you to meet my family. I think they would love you." I looked at him with an utterly confused expression. He smiled sadly. "You seem so lonely," he confessed. "I want to help."

I nodded numbly, pleasantly surprised. I liked the way Edward wanted to look out for me. It was sweet, what friends do for friends.

But something within me was urging, begging me to go. _This is important!_ It screamed. _This is what you have been waiting for!_

"I will be here."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my story:) a special thanks goes out to Imaganeer, my very 1****st**** reviewer. I also wanted to clarify that Jazz is alive, and this isn't a Edward/Bella story. Furthermore, I would like to say that there is no Ed/A pairing. Part of the reason I wrote this is because I am SICK of the plot in which both Jasper and Bella get cheated on, and have to muddle through it. It's fine and all, but I wanted a change. If you like this story, check out my other one, ****Return to Moonacre****. Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only the plot. No financial gains intended; just for fun! **

I looked at the clock. 9:00. Only ten minutes before I had to meet Edward at the cemetery.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue silk blouse. Changing at vampire speed, I quickly threw on a grey military-style jacket. I had a weakness for it, that style. Reminded me of the way Jasper had looked before he had left for the war. I smiled slightly before dashing out the door. Well, dashing at human speed, I did have neighbors.

The snow had stopped yesterday, but the air remained frigid. I knew if I was still human my breath would have clouded. I walked to my destination, wanting to stretch my legs. A slow pace was better than sitting in a car. The ground was covered and the trees laden with snow. It almost was if I had stepped into the world inside a snow globe. People were hustling and bustling among the streets, buying presents for winter holidays. It brought a smile to my face, seeing all the humans so giddy with yuletide joy, with hope.

Hope. That's what I felt as I strolled through town. Hope that things were going to change. Hope that somehow, I would recover something that was lost. Hope.

Before I knew it, my feet had taken me to Jasper's grave. All of the complexity and confusion of my feelings hit me right then and there. I never let go of him, I had never even tried. I always held him in my heart, in my thoughts. But he was gone. Unfortunately, I had come to realize this was something I could not accept, like I believed somehow his promise, made all those years ago, would bring him back to me. Like I believed he wasn't gone. I sighed. I was irrevocably in love with a dead man.

"Bella."

I turned to see Edward leaning against a large evergreen tree across the path. He smirks at me, but it is far from condescending. I force a grin in return. Turning back to the grave I will what I need to appear. _Red rose. _The beautiful flower arrives in my hand, a black satin bow tied around its stem. Crouching down, I place it on the ground, next to the other I left the day before.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock," I whisper. My voice is too low for even Edward to hear.

I stand and face Edward.

"I am ready to go." His brow furrows.

"Don't you have anything you packed?" he asks.

"I have everything I need," I reply softly. My hand automatically reaches up to touch the locket at my throat.

"We had best be off then."

We strolled lazily down the path, headed towards the parking lot. I let my thoughts drift from the sadness I felt in this place. I wondered if he brought a fast car, I hoped so. I was used to moving at a rapid pace ever since I was turned.

"Whose grave did you visit," Edward asked suddenly. I was mildly surprised; hadn't he read the tombstone?

"You didn't notice?" He ducked his head sheepishly at that.

"No, I was, um, distracted." I could practically feel the embarrassment rolling off him in waves. Why was he embarrassed? I didn't mind that he was not paying full attention to me; in fact I was rather grateful. I was not thrilled about anyone seeing me that way. Seeing me so weak and helpless, it was like I was human again.

"Well?" he persisted. I sighed.

"He was a soldier," I mused wistfully. "A soldier that never came home."

Edward nodded, not pressing me on the subject. He seemed to sense my reluctance, or perhaps my sadness, connected to Jasper.

We walked the rest of the way to the car in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. We just left each other alone with our thoughts. Not for the first time, I was glad he could not read mine. Finally, the thick brush on either side of the trail thinned to reveal a gravel parking lot. Only a few cars were the lot today, most of them cheap or outdated. Only one car stood out, parked closest to the entrance. A silver Aston Martin V12 Vanquish and it was definitely Edward's car.

I stared dumbstruck at the car for longer than I should have. It was sleek, classic and beautiful. Throwing all caution to the wind, I sprinted to the car, a blur. I stroked its exterior lovingly. Boy, did I love this car. Edward came up behind me, chuckling.

"I'm glad you like it," Edward said with a smile. He draped one arm around my waist in a surprisingly intimate gesture. But I barely even noticed, too infatuated with his car.

When I just stood there, gaping, he laughed again. He moved gracefully to the passenger-side door and held it open. He smirked.

Right. We were going somewhere, meaning I had to get into the car. Suddenly I was frozen, the nerves capturing control of my body. That _somewhere _we were headed to was his family's home. What if they didn't like me? All I wanted was a home, and Edward was seemingly giving me just that. Edward stared straight into my ice colored eyes, appearing to know exactly what was running through my head. It must have been transparent on my face.

"Bella, there is nothing to be worried about. They will love you, I promise. You are welcome to stay with us as long as you would like." I could hear the truth behind his words, and something else as well. Something powerful, something deep, but I could not put my finger on what it was. I could see it in his eyes as well, a potent feeling buried just beneath the surface.

I nodded once and made my way into the car without a word.

"Where are we?" I gasped as I exited the car. Green, green was everywhere. Moss draped lavishly over every branch, towering trees flushed in several shades of emerald. Only the sky was different. It was a steel grey, very dark. The clouds wept the rain that drizzled on our heads, misting in the air. Wherever we were, it was in sharp contrast to the cities of the east. Almost like an alien world.

"Forks, Washington," Edward replied. "Overcast almost every day here, perfect for vampire activity." A mischievous glint was hidden in his eyes.

He took my hand and led me to a beautiful white house. It was grand, yet still somehow humble, and I instantly felt at home. I sighed out all of my nervous feelings and entered the home as Edward opened the door for me.

"Everyone? I brought a guest," Edward called in his musical voice. His hand was still grasping mine, but I didn't care. It was starting to be habit.

All of a sudden four vampires appeared in front of us. All were looking at us curiously, except for a woman with caramel colored hair. Her heart-shaped face broke into a smile when she spotted our intertwined hands.

"I am Esme Cullen," she said, her voice full of love. "I am Edward's mother." I stepped forward to shake her outstretched hand.

"It's very nice to meet you," I said politely. And it was, she reminded me of my mother from so long ago.

"I hope you can stay," Esme said, returning to the side of her mate.

"My name is Carlisle," he said. He had blond hair and a charming smile; he looked to be about 25. "These are my children, Emmet and Rosalie." He motioned to a stunning blond girl and a burley boy with curly dark hair. Emmet would have been intimidating if not for the huge smile on his face, making him look more similar to a teddy bear than anything.

"I am Isabella Swan," I said. I no longer had any fear of being rejected; I could tell that everyone here accepted me. I felt home.

"Where is everyone else?" Edward asked. There were more vampires? I had never heard of such a large coven, save the Volturi.

"Upstairs," Esme answered. Edward showed me to the staircase, and we ascended it, still hand in hand. It was not romantic for me in the slightest, just comfortable, and just nice. As we moved down the hall I could hear the sound of someone playing a guitar, singing softly. The tune was very familiar.

When we reached the end of the corridor, there was a door. Edward knocked on it gently, as if not to disturb anyone inside.

"Come in," a high pitched voice called to us. He opened the door.

Once inside i recognized the song being played. I dared not move a muscle.

In the far former of the room, a man was playing the guitar. He had a black cowboy hat on, and though I could not see his face, I saw gently curling honey-blond hair that was just longer than his chin. He sang softly with the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, yet it was somehow familiar. Butterflies scrambled inside my stomach, desperate to break free. I knew that this person, whoever he was, was the reason I had felt so compelled to come earlier. He was the reason I stood here now. I listened to the last verse, harmonizing with his gorgeous voice.

_Oh, all the comrades that ere I had_

_Are sorry for my going away_

_And all the sweethearts that ere I've had_

_Would wish me one more day to stay_

_But since it falls_

_Unto my lot_

_That I should rise, and you should not _

_I raise my glass and I softly call_

_Goodnight and joy be with you all_

_Goodnight and joy be with you all_

The man looked up, and stared me straight in the eyes. I froze. I knew that face, I knew that voice. I knew him. He was the one I cried for, the one I longed for. The one I remembered, the one I never forgot. His eyes were no longer blue, but they still held all the feeling I had recalled. He was my heart, my soul, and my life. My dead beloved.

"Jasper."

**Haha! Cliffhanger;) Yes, I know, I'm evil. But do you want to know what happens next? Review, it is simple. I need to know whether people like this story or not, because I'll keep it to myself if no one wants to read it. Feel free to be mean, but if so tell me what you don't like! Don't just say "This story sucks!" and don't be hating on the J/B pairing. If you don't like them together, don't read! Next chapter is from Jasper's point of view! Yay! Okay guys, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm here again_

_A thousand miles away from you_

_A broken mess_

_Just scattered pieces of who I am_

_I've come undone_

_Then I see your face_

_I know I'm finally yours_

_I find everything I thought I lost before_

_You call my name_

_I come to you in pieces_

_So you can make me whole._

**Pieces – Red **

The sun was out for the first time in a long while. It was far from warm, but the difference was lost on my skin; it didn't bother me. Dew still clung to the blades of grass and leaves of flowers, glistening like fresh tears. Everything was beautifully green. It was times like these that I was almost glad to be turned, so I could see the perfect detail Mother Nature had blessed the earth with. Almost.

The birds sang in harmony with the rustle of leaves in a slight breeze. I bent to pick a flower from the bush. A red rose. They had always been my favorite, yet I could never recall the reason. They seemed to remind me of something, of someone.

I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind. Whenever it was brought up, I could muse on the topic for hours, and yet end where I began. An endless circle was the lone result of my musings. I often tried to remember my human life, but it was as if a veil had been placed over it. Maria, the vampire who had changed me, had the power to manipulate and shade memories. I was certain she had, at one point, used her control over me; the only thing that remained elusive is what I had forgotten.

But I could feel, deep inside somewhere, that whatever I had forgotten was important. It was frustrating, especially being a vampire with this… handicap. I thought my forgetfulness had passed long ago. It would seem that I was mistaken.

"Jazz! You out here?" The voice that resonated throughout the garden was high-pitched , like the tinkling of bells. I sighed deeply. Must she come and disturb me here, now? This was _my_ place. I loved Alice, she was my sister, but sometimes I felt as if she intruded on my privacy.

I laughed humorlessly under my breath. Of _course_ that is what she was doing. Alice had always taken a particular… liking to me. Truthfully, I sometimes found it annoying. I did not return her feelings, but she seemed unfazed. Alice had her own had of looking at things, i suppose due to her gift. She would always tell me I would see her side, that I did love her the way she loved me. She seemed so hurt whenever I denied her. Lately, I had just been complying with her, just to keep Alice happy. I had no desire for both of us to be miserable, and though it killed me, I felt empty. So I decided that I would let her have the happiness.

Alice floated and positioned herself on the bench beside me, trying to look up alluringly through her lashes. Unfortunately, it had no effect.

"Guess what?" she sang. I tapped my chin pretending to contemplate her question.

"What?" I finally asked. She smirked, grabbing both my hands as she rose from her seat, pulling me up as well.

"Edward's in love," Alice sighed dreamily. I stared at her in disbelief. Edward? Melodramatic, isolated, emotionally distant Edward? I scoffed, he didn't have a romantic bone in his body! Alice saw my skeptical look and glared at me. "It's true! I saw it. He is bringing her here today. And he is already in love."

"Who is she," I asked, interested to hear about anyone who could break my brother's icy heart.

"I don't know," she admitted, seemingly puzzled. "No matter how hard I try, I can't see this mystery girl. I can't see our lives after her either." She paused, and then continued brightly. "I'm sure they will be wonderful, though."

One thing I would always admire about Alice was her optimism. I smiled with her. The suddenly, her face went blank.

"They're coming!" she cried, and pulled me with her inside the house.

"Act natural," she called to everyone in the house. "Edward's bringing home a girl!"

Esme gasped with surprised joy, while Rosalie moaned in annoyance.

"Is she a vampire?" Esme asked excitedly. We all knew how deeply she wished for Edward's happiness, convinced that this could only be brought by his soul mate. She thought she had matched up the rest of us…

Rose snorted loudly. "Of _course _she is a vampire. Do you really think Edward would be caught dead with a human? You know how much they get on his nerves. The same thoughts over and over. _I hope he likes me. What if I fail algebra? _ Please."

She rolled her eyes and returned her body to its usual haughty stance; arms crossed, head high, looking down on anyone who crossed her gaze's path. She acted superior to the mortals, but I saw straight through her façade. I could feel the jealously that boiled inside her every time a human was mentioned. She longed, so deeply, to reverse her transformation. To rid herself of the immortality, the bloodlust, the hunger. To be human.

I sent waves of contentment towards her, trying to ease her turmoil. She smiled at me gratefully

"Nonsense," scolded Esme. "A human would be lovely for him, if that is what he would choose."

Rosalie sneered. "That is until he eats her." Esme face paled at this, seemingly shocked by what Rose was saying. I had to stifle a sigh. I knew she was upset, but this was cruel.

"Rose, that's a little uncall-" I started, but Alice cut me off with a loud squeal.

"Come on!" she said excitedly. "They're here! They're here!" she pulled me up the stairs and into the loft. I sighed, unable to share Alice's enthusiasm.

"Oh Jazz," she said. "Can't you be more excited? This is a big day for Edward." I sat on the couch and looked up at her doubtfully. She pouted slightly, then danced across the room and grabbed my guitar. "Fine. But at least play me a song."

I nodded and took the instrument from her outstretched hands. I stroked it lovingly while I contemplated what to play. And then it came to me. A melody, one I had not heard in a lifetime. I held some beautiful, precious memory. I could feel it.

I looked up to meet Alice's eyes, and hesitated before strumming the cord in my head. I felt as if I wanted to keep the song to myself; I did not want to share it with her. Even with no human recollections, I knew it was so very special to me then, almost like a secret. Then, I heard the front door open, and something urged me to play. I closed my eyes and blocked Alice and every other soul from my mind. I began to sing softly the words that flowed subconsciously from my lips, forming the melody that haunted my memory. When I reached the second verse, I heard a striking, rich voice harmonizing with me. The voice differed from any other I had heard, human and vampire alike. It was beautiful and smooth, vampire-like, yet it lacked the bell-like tone that female vampires held. The sound was full and deep, but still undeniably feminine. It sounded so very familiar; I shut my eyes tighter to hold onto the sound I was imagining.

_Oh, all the comrades that ere I've had _

_Are sorry for my going away_

_And all the lovers that ere I've had_

_Would wish me one more day to stay_

_And since it falls unto my lot_

_That I should rise and you should not_

_I gently rise and I softly call_

_Goodnight, and joy be with you all_

_Goodnight, and joy be with you all_

As the last note hung in the air, I reluctantly opened my eyes and released my hold on my imaginary duet partner. I raised my head and looked straight into the eyes of a young woman, who could not have more than eighteen years. She had the abnormally defined features of a vampire, yet her eyes were a startling ice-blue. Cold, yet full of warm emotions. And, as I noticed, shock. I knew those eyes. For nineteen years they had stared back at me. Those were _my _eyes.

And that face… I was certain I had seen it before. The perfect heart shaped face, the wide cheekbones, the full lips that now curled into a grin as tears sprung to her eyes. with that small smile, she broke Maria's barrier on my mind. My memory flooded back to me, all those forgotten years. I recalled what I had always felt was missing, yet could never name. Isabella Marie Swan. I knew her. I remembered her. I loved her.

Then she spoke. Just one word, but it caused my dead heart to beat once more. Through the tears, she whispered my name.

"Jasper."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you all probably hate me for not updating for so long. That, or you are used to a sluggish speed… I am working on it:) Anyways, I love you all and your reviews inspire me to write! And I am at 50! Thank you all so much:) In celebration, I have decided that the people who give the three most helpful reviews will get a sneak peak of the next chapter before it is published! And knowing me, it could take me a while to update… ;) but the teaser is already written, so no waiting! Yay!**

**This chapter is mostly filler unfortunately. Establishing character relationships and what not… but don't worry. it's important and I have big plans for a very exciting next chapter.**

**Oh and I have soooo many story ideas going around in my head, I need all of your opinions. If you want to know what I am thinking of and give me your input, I would be very grateful:) You can PM me or write it in a review:)**

_I keep thinking 'bout that little sparkle in your eyes_

_Is it a light from the angels?_

_Or your devil deep inside?_

_Because you told me that beautiful_

_But that could be a lie_

_Are you a heartbreaker?_

_Maybe you want me for the ride_

_What if I'm falling for a heartbreaker _

_And everything is just a lie?_

_I won't be leaving here alive_

_I won't be leaving here alive, no._

**Heartbreaker, Pink**

"Jasper."

The look on his face cried recognition, love, joy, happiness, relief and a touch of worry. He was here, and he was alive. Close enough to touch, to taste…

No, not yet. My presence of mind rushed back to me, as did my current predicament. Here I was, my greatest dream coming true, but I was in a stranger's home. The way Edward still clutched my hand told of affection, and the odd black-haired pixie draped over _my_ Jasper spoke of possession. As did the glint in her eyes that could be described only as a glare.

This vampire wasn't very large or intimidating, but I could smell the power on her. A dangerous enemy, a powerful ally. I decided I would rather have her as the latter.

Immediately, I closed off all the thoughts in the room, so Edward could not read the thoughts of Jasper. This was something we would have to speak of later, alone. Edward didn't seem to be paying any mind to the thoughts of anyone else. He was simply staring at my face, smiling slightly. I sighed lightly and continued to fake a smile, trying to move on.

"Well it is very nice to meet you," I said politely, dipping my head in greeting. "I'm Bella." The pixie's glare softened, if only a touch and she stepped forward.

"Alice."

Edward laughed slightly and put his arm around me, pulling me closer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper tense, and smother a glare under the brim of his cowboy hat. This was so hard! All I wanted to do was hold him, kiss him, ask him what had happened. Why did he never come back? How could he leave me? All alone and lost… there had to be some reason. Right?

Alice quickly smiled and then hurried back to Jasper. She looked directly at me as she placed herself on his lap and kissed his cheek, slowly, almost like a challenge. She may not have known everything, but Alice was perceptive. I could tell that she felt there was something between me and Jazz. She gave a predatory smile as she drew away.

I looked from Jasper to Alice, my heart slowly breaking. How had I not seen it before? The possessive look in her eyes, the way she hovered next to him… no. It was too much. I had waited so long, _so long, _for him. Two hundred years. I refused to believe Jasper had died and wished for the impossible.

And it had come true. But he was no longer mine.

I let out a strangled cry; I felt as if I was drowning. I clutched at my heart, sinking to my knees at the realization, my eyes shut tight against the pain. At the touch of Edward's hands on my back, I could feel myself falling apart.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked.

My eyes snapped up to meet golden ones, more beautiful than any I had ever seen before. They were full of love and concern, absolutely stunning.

"Bella," he whispered. Jasper. I had waited for so long for him to say my name again; it made my heart lurch again in longing. But the thought of Alice shot a bolt of hostility through my body, turning my anguish to rage. He needed to know what he had done. He needed to kow he had broken his promise, again. My eyes flashed and my blood boiled.

"Always," I spat.

And before anyone could reach to stop me, I fled from the room at top speed. The tears slowly fell from my eyes, streaked behind me by the wind I created as I ran. Each drop was a different vow never fulfilled. Each drop was a torn piece of my heart. I cried and I ran.

At the back of my mind, I wondered how it was even possible that my tears were being shed, but I think I wished to cry. I wanted to let out my heartbreak and scream and kick and tear.

I wanted to destroy.

But I didn't. I simply climbed the tallest tree I could find, looking out over the ocean. It was so peaceful. The waves crashed gently against the sand, and the birds sang as if nothing was wrong. I threw my head back and closed my eyes, listening to the song of the sea. So soothing…

My pain began to wash away, leaving a cold empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. Numb. And then, the wind whispered something to me, oh-so-gently. I strained my ears to hear…

_I gently rise and I'll softly call_

_Goodnight and joy be with you all._

_Goodnight and joy be with you all._

I opened my eyes once more. With a swift jerk, I broke the chain of my necklace and tore it from my neck. My fingers grazed the inlaid diamonds and engraved letters that lay on the surface.

"Always," I whispered softly.

I turned my hand, and listened to the tell-tale whistle of the metal as the gold necklace fell to the forest floor.

**Watcha think? Review and let me know! Ugh, this was a hard chapter and it kinda felt like pulling teeth… Oh please leave me your opinion. Also keep in mind that the three most helpful three reviews will get a prewritten sneak peak!**

**Also, I just want to let you all know that I am currently working on a new story it's called "For you only" and if you wanna check it out, just go to my profile.**

**It's a crossover between the little mermaid and Treasure Planet, but the only thing you really need to know about those two stories is that Treasure Planet takes place in outer space, and Ariel is a mermaid. So far it has no reviews and I really don't want to scrap it because of that, but I have had to do it before. So PLEASE just read it, and let me know what you think. Even if you think it's the worst story ever… PLEASE! **

**Okay, well love you all! R&R:)**


	5. Chapter 5

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures _

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science_

_Science and progress _

_Could not speak as loud as my heart_

_Tell me you love me_

_Come back and haunt me _

_Oh when I rush to the start_

_Nobody said it was easy _

_But nobody said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start_

**Bella**

I don't know how long I remained perched in the tree, just listening to the sound of nature around me. It sang our song, so gently, so mournfully, I felt that the world offered some sympathy. Which was ridiculous, of course. This world was as cruel as fate, as cruel as any other.

As difficult as it was, I did not look down to search for the necklace I had dropped. I knew, for certain, that it remained there on the ground. Part of me desperately wanted to pick it up. The other part wanted it to burn in a hellish inferno, so I just settled on leaving it in its proper place. In the dirt.

The peace and serenity provided the perfect atmosphere for thought, something I needed at the moment. I closed my eyes, shut out my sorrow, and pondered my situation. My one dream that had remained with me for all these years had been fulfilled. Jasper was alive and well. That was what I wanted most, wasn't it? He had died too young, and deserved another chance at the life that was so cruelly taken from him. And he had gotten that chance.

He had even found a new love to keep him company all the years I had been away. He had been far from lonely, and had certainly not missed me. He did not yearn for my loss the way I had yearned for his. Though I knew that if I allowed my feelings to wash over me, rage would be a powerful emotion that I would experience, I couldn't help feeling oddly grateful.

Despite the situation, I loved him, and the circumstances spared him pain, my pain. And that hurt… well, I would not wish it upon anyone, Jasper especially.

He was happy, so I would feign happiness as well. Perhaps not happiness, I didn't think I could manage that at the moment; I had never been the most talented actress. I would just keep my feelings inside. I would not flinch at the mention of his name, nor avoid the contact of his eyes, nor stoop to allow a tear to fall because of him. I would be hard, emotionless, like vampires were meant to be.

I would be as regal as those who had raised me.

I jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully despite the colossal height. Briefly, the image of my necklace flashed in my mind and reminded me that it lay on the ground behind me. Though it was only a few feet away, I refused to turn to look at it still. There was no use dwelling on the pain in a wound I could not mend, so I simply walked away without looking back.

I wandered rather aimlessly through the woods, not having any particular course in mind. My feet seemed to lead me in a familiar path, to a house I knew well. The old wood cabin looked old and rustic against the fresh greenery that surrounded it. The trail leading up to it was ill-tended and overgrown with ferns and weeds, but I tromped upon it anyway. I didn't mind the state of disrepair the little lodge was in, not one bit. In fact, the sight of it gave me a wistful smile.

The door creaked as I pushed it open from lack of use. The aroma of old wood, evergreen trees and musty books hung thick in the air as I entered, and I sighed from the comforting wave that swept over me. This place was so familiar, so safe to me; it was just where I needed to be at the moment.

The interior was nearly as unassuming as its exterior. It was only the size of two small rooms, divided into a kitchen and bedroom. Electricity was nonexistent in the cabin, only candles and a fireplace were sources of light and warmth. This, however, did not bother me at all, being a vampire.

This place was where I had fled immediately after being turned. I remembered how strong the bloodlust was then and shuddered at the thought. My thirst, coupled with my out-of-control ability made it impossible for me to live near concentrated amounts of humans. This was especially difficult living next to a hospital in the south during the Civil War.

I had felt such confusion upon waking in my changed body. My creator was nowhere to be found as I tried to make sense of the heightened emotions and physical attributes. I still did not know who had bitten me or the motivations behind the action. In the fear I felt, in my distress, I ran. And when I did, I arrived here. The cabin had originally been built by my uncle, who had moved out west into the Oregon Territory in search of new land. However, fever had stricken his young wife and he, leaving the place abandoned. I had decided it was the perfect isolated haven for me, and I had been correct.

It hid me from the world for nearly five years, until I was found by a deadly vampire, working for a powerful society.

I visited rather rarely, perhaps once every ten to twenty years, when I needed to be left alone. Often, it was when my duties became too stressful, or I was in a fit of rebellion. I was the only one who stayed here, and one of the few who knew of its existence. No one had been there in years.

Or so I thought.

Mixed within the other scents of the cabin, there was another underlying aroma, one I knew well. A vampire had been here, not even a week before. It was a scent I knew well, too. I followed the trail to an old wooden desk, badly in need of repair. On it sat the usual old photographs and used candles, nothing special.

I was about to turn away when something caught my eye. A book was left in the center of the desk, and I did not remember placing it there. _Wuthering Heights_, my favorite novel, lay slightly askew with something sticking out of its pages.

Carefully, I gripped the old binding and shook the pages until a letter fell out onto the desk. It was obviously expensive, marbled paper but its face was left blank. I turned the thick paper over in my hands, and pulled up on the seal to reveal its content. I recognized the seal, I realized. An elaborate V pressed into gold wax.

Inside, on the matching stationary, was a message addressed to me, written in elaborate script.

_My dearest Isabella;_

_I have missed you so, on your annual journey away. We received word of you traveling to the area from Daniela (who sends her regards). I assumed you would venture to the cabin! Isn't it convenient to have one of Daniela's talents? Sometimes, I do wish I had the gift of psychic location. _

_I hope you shall return home soon, so that we may meet and converse once again. I must confess that I was most ecstatic to return to this place in order to deliver this message to you. It brings back so many fond memories, do you not agree? I insist that we visit together sometime. _

_Down to business, my dear. Our heads have a new assignment for you, and quite a spectacular one at that! It has been trusted to you, compliance is not optional. Oh, how jealous Jane was that you were given the task! But you are ideal, love. _

_You will be following a large clan in the area, and keeping tabs on their activities. The Elders find them worrisome, and their power seems to be increasing. They are extremely dangerous to the balance of power in the east, and must be removed. _

_When you are finished visiting your intended site, please return home to be given the complete details. The Elders demand it._

_Much love and affection,_

_Vincenc_

Another assignment and this one sounded difficult. Even if infiltration was my specialty, it was the most dangerous mission I could receive. I tucked the envelope into my jacket pocket, and began to head for the door. I would rent (steal) a car, go to my apartment, pack, and be on the soonest flight, leaving this horrible place. A wave of depression swept over me as I thought of why I was there, why my heart had been torn in two, but I quickly gained composure. A smooth mask replaced my grimace of heartache, and I retained the regal air of my upbringing.

I strode swiftly and gracefully to the door, and proceeded to collide headlong into a rock-hard vampire.

This was beginning to become a habit.

**So… it's been a while :( and I know this chapter leaves some unanswered questions, but all will be explained in due time :) If there is something you don't get, though, send me a PM or leave it in a review, and I will do my best to answer.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Without feedback, I have nothing! Flames accepted, just not on the pairing. **


End file.
